Rejection
by DannyPhantomsgrl
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP! Unbeknowning to Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom is trying to separate from Danny Fenton. Until then, Danny Fenton gets these random attacks that he doesn't know the origin of until it's too late.
1. Symptoms

Hello! I really hope you like this story… I got the inspiration for this fic from a pic of Vidrion's on DA. Enjoy!

Story: Rejection

Rating: K+ (rating may increase)

Pairings: Possible DxS

Author: DannyPhantomsgrl (me)

OC's? Errr… no

Summary: Unknowing that Danny Phantom is trying to break free from Danny Fenton, Danny keeps getting these random attacks that he doesn't know the source of before it's too late.

Chapter 1: Symptoms

"Another Monday, another day closer to the end of school," Danny said, walking to school with his loyal friends.

It was close to the end of freshman year for the three. Final exams, projects and an English paper were the farthest things from Danny's mind. Summer was only a month away, and Danny's mind was already in summer mode. Sam was walking to the right of her best friend and was thinking to herself minding her own business. Tucker, being the techno-geek that he is, was playing tetris on his PDA.

School was coming around the bend, but within Danny, the ghost-portal-like barrier that separated Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom was weakening. Danny Phantom was patiently awaiting the total destruction of that single barrier. It was the opportunity that could separate the two completely. The opportunity that Danny Phantom always hoped for.

The trio entered the high school in calm spirits, each going to their respective lockers and getting the materials that they needed for the day. Mr. Lancer, scanning the halls like a radar, was walking near where Danny was, eyeing out his grammar book. He walked up to the boy and touched his shoulder.

"Good morning, Mr. Fenton. How are you today?" said he.

"I'm fine. A little worked, but fine," answered Danny. "Do you need something?"

"No." Mr. Lancer said, turning away. "Just reminding you that the first part of your English paper is due today. I trust you have that done?"

Danny picked up his backpack. "Yeah."

"Oh ok. I'll see you later, G!" said Lancer, continuing on his way.

Danny stared at the teacher in utter confusion as Tucker and Sam met him at the locker.

"Ok, Lancer was just talking to me and sounded really weird. Almost… normal." Danny said, dazed.

"That is weird. Normally he's either scolding you for something you didn't do… Speaking of which, did you really get the first part of your English paper done?" Sam said, looking at Danny accusingly.

"Err… no," Danny confessed. "I was too busy fighting ghosts last night to do it."

"Danny, you really need to set your priorities straight," Tucker said, putting something into his PDA. "Do I need to be your time manager again?"

A few moments of silence.

"The point is, Danny, you need to balance being a superhero and your studies," Sam said. "I'll help you with your English paper if you need it."

Sam had a slight blush mark on her face.

"Oh ok. Thanks, Sam. I owe you one," Danny said, blushing.

"Uh, guys. I'm right here." Tucker said, staring at the couple.

The "get-to-class" bell rang and the three went on their way to their respective classes. Tucker and Sam had English together. Tucker, science.

Soon P.E. was on Danny's schedule. And Mrs. Tetslaph wasn't going easy on either Tucker or Danny. Sam, on the other hand, was being a rather teacher's pet. Sam was whipping the boy's butts every which way for the upcoming fitness tests next week.

"Keep running, Danny. Tucker, my grandma can run faster than you! And she has a mobile chair!" she said just like a strict coach.

Danny and Tucker weren't enjoying Sam's shouts. They were annoyed. Really annoyed. Danny and Tucker were coming up on a hurdle, and they both jumped, but seeing as they were practically running on empty, just plopped on the ground taking the hurdle with them.

"I hate PE…" moaned Tucker.

"I hate PE more…" moaned Danny.

Sam picked up the megaphone in her hand and shouted, "PICK IT UP BOYS OR YOU'LL HAVE TO DO THREE MORE LAPS!"

The two moaned once more and shakily stood on their feet to complete the last 80 feet of track. Then they collapsed on the ground. Sam was impressed.

"Good work you two. You beat your last record by 3 seconds!" she said. "Usually you guys are a lot faster."

Sam walked away as the 'go-to-your-next-period' bell rang, leaving the two lying on the ground.

"Sam needs to be less harsh…" Tucker said, gingerly getting up from the cold ground.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Danny said, following Tucker.

Tucker and Danny went to change into their street clothes, and then to their next classes.

Danny was in Algebra I class, sleeping. As usual. No wonder he's bad at math. Danny felt a strange weakness feeling within his body, similar to when one chews bubble gum when the gum is full of flavor, then as time went on, the flavor decreases at a gradual rate. That was the barrier weakening. Weaker. Weaker. Weaker.

Then came an abrupt burst of lightening-like spikes.

Danny shot up and tried not to scream, but to no avail after 30 seconds. He screamed in pain. Thousands upon thousands of needle-like shocks were poking his delicate skin mercilessly, each passing second getting worse and worse.

Soon, he was doubled over on the floor.

His classmates stared in wonder what was afflicting him so badly. The teacher ran to her desk and flipped out her cell phone and called 911.

Soon, an ambulance was at the front of the school, and a team of doctors and nurses were filing out one by one in their traditional white outfits. They entered the school, put Danny on a stretcher, and left. His other two friends oblivious to what just happened.

The school day came to a close, and Tucker and Sam were outside the high school waiting for Danny.

"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked, looking at the schedule on his PDA. "He was supposed to be here a half hour ago."

"I'm getting worried…" stated Sam, resisting the urge to pace up and down the sidewalk.

Then Nathan came up to Danny's friends and greeted them.

"Hello. I couldn't help over hearing. Are you looking for Danny?" he said.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Sam said.

"He's at the hospital. He was writhing on the floor during Algebra class. The doctors came and got him," Nathan said, a little worried himself. "I suggest you go visit him and see if he's ok…"

"The HOSPITAL?" the two said in unison.

Sam whipped out her cell phone and called for a limo.

As the limousine pulled up, Tucker turned towards Sam.

"Was this really necessary?" he questioned.

"Hey, I got the money. Why not?" Sam said, getting in.

Tucker just shrugged and filed in after Sam. After about 5 minutes, they were in the hospital room Danny was assigned to. Danny seemed content once his friends entered the cold, white room.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Danny said,

"You! We heard about what happened. Are you alright?" Sam said.

"I'm fine. I have no idea were that attack came from. Frankly, I think there's more to come…" Danny answered.

"We're just glad you're ok, Danny," said Tucker, "We have your homework at you missed."

"Great. Set it over there." Danny said, gesturing to the side table.

As Tucker did this, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz came barging in the room.

"DANNY!" wailed Jack. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad," said Danny, trying to sit up a bit.

"What attacked you? You look like you've been electrocuted!" Jazz said, walking to the side of her brother, feeling his forehead. "You have a little fever."

"I don't know! One moment I'm just fine, the next I'm being shocked!" Danny blurted. "The doctors were confused on what happened since everything in my body is fine. It's a complete mystery."

"That is strange. And when there's strange it has to be a ghost…" Jack concluded, then turned to is wife. "Maddie, we have to scan the Algebra classroom for any ghost activity."

Maddie nodded in agree.

"TO THE FENTON GHOST ASSAULT VELICLE!" Maddie shouted, then she realized what she just said. "I mean the RV!"

The husband and wife bounced out of the room without a moment too soon, leaving Jazz, Tucker, Danny and Sam alone by themselves.

"You think Skulker is after you again?" Sam asked Danny.

"I don't think so… He's in the Ghost Zone," Danny answered.

"Technus?" Tucker questioned.

"Same." Danny answered

"Walker?" Jazz asked

"Reconstructing his prison in the Ghost Zone."

"Vlad?" Sam said, adding to the list of possible culprits.

"Wisconsin," Danny said. "But still a valid possibility."

Then, a nurse poked her head into the door and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You can come back after school tomorrow," she said.

"Oh ok. We'll be out in a second," Jazz said, then turned to her brother. "We'll try to get to the bottom of this, Danny. Don't you worry."

"Thanks Jazz," Danny said.

"We'll try too," Tucker and Sam said.

The three left. Danny thought about the events that happened that day.

"Well, one thing's for sure. There is definitely more to come…"

WEEEEEEEEEE! The first chappie is done! I hope you like it. Leave comments on your way out! See ya later!


	2. Strike Two

Good enter time of day here! Here's chappie two!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

Chapter 2: Strike Two

It was night. Dark. Cold. White was an unknown color to darkness.

Danny was sleeping like a baby in the hospital, but the dream was so much more menacing.

_Danny Phantom was flying over his beloved city for the third time._

_"Well, everything seems fine tonight. Better get home and get to bed..." he said to himself._

_He flew into his bedroom, phasing through the wall. Then Danny transformed back into his human form and changed into his pjs. He opened his locked bedroom door and entered the hall. Turning left into the bathroom to brush his teeth, Danny had the shock of his life._

_Danny Phantom was staring right at his face._

_"AHH!" Danny screamed, stepping back a bit. "How did you get out of my body without the Fenton Ghost Catcher?"_

_"What a trivial mind you have Danny, it sickens me," Phantom said, floating three inches from the ground._

_"Wha? What are you talking about? I thought—" said Danny, but Phantom covered his mouth with his white-gloved hand._

_"You thought nothing, you incompetent fool," Phantom said. "All these years, I pretended to be your friend. Your ghost partner in fighting crime. And now I am free from that body of yours..."_

_Phantom removed his hand._

_"Free?" Danny questioned. "We're two halves of the same whole!"_

_"Now that we're divided, you are whole human. That's what you've always wanted, right?" Phantom mused, waiting for the reply he expected._

_"Well, at first yeah, but now... I want them!" Danny said, unsure of himself._

_"Allow me to change your mind..." Phantom said, creating a ghost ray and firing it at his human counterpart_.

Danny woke up screaming, Sam and Tucker were by his side. Outside it was day, over the horizon, a bright yellow sun.

"Wha- what happened?" Danny said.

"You were having a nightmare. We've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes!" Tucker explained.

"But that's besides the point... What was the dream?" Sam said, fluffing his pillow.

"It was horrible. I was getting ready for bed when I saw Phantom looking straight at me," the ghost boy said. "And then he started acting like Dash and said he was finally free. Whatever that means."

"I bet it's nothing. It's a dream! Dreams don't come true, especially nightmares. Trust me, I know..." Sam said, sitting in the chair next to him.

Tucker was fiddling with his PDA again.

"It was still creepy..." Danny said, slumping back under the cold, white sheets.

Ten minutes later, a nurse came in and gave Danny some breakfast.

"The tests show no complications, Danny. You may leave after you've had your breakfast," said the nurse, kindly.

"Ok, thanks." Danny said.

"Well," said Sam, we'd better go too. See ya at school!" Sam said, grabbing Tucker and walking out of the room.

The room grew eerily silent.

"Oh well, it was just a dream. Now to breakfast!" Danny said, digging in to a donut.

A few hours passed, and Danny was at school. The teenagers in the school came up to him and started asking him weird questions like, "Does algebra make you ithat/i desperate to get out of class?" or "What should I do to get the same reaction?"

This overwhelmed Danny, and he ran to his friends who were not too far off.

"You gotta help me!" Danny said, panting.

Sam grabbed Danny and whisked him away to the janitor's closet.

"This'll be safe until the heat dies down. Free period is almost over..." Sam said, looking at her gothic-style watch.

"Thank Sam. You're a good friend," Danny said.

"No problem," Sam returned, then she put her ear to the door.

Talking, laughing, and gossiping were still lingering outside the door.

"Well, we're gonna be here for a while Danny, might as well get comfortable," Sam concluded.

The room grew silent. And awkward. Very awkward.

"Danny, I've been meaning to tell you this, but-" Sam began.

Then BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGG!

There went the bell.

The crowds outside dissipated, and Sam and Danny came out of the janitor's closet.

"Well, I'll see you after school, then. Bye!" Sam said.

"Oh ok, bye!" Danny replied, then the two went in separate directions to their next classes.

The day went on as cruel and slowly as possible for Sam.

_WHY CAN'T I CONFESS THAT I LIKE HIM?_ Sam irritably thought. _It's just three simple words I can't say! WHY?_

The raging thought in her head caused her to hit her balled fist on her desk very hard, making a loud THUD on it.

"Mrs. Manson, is there something wrong?" mused the teacher standing in front of the class, the 16 other students were looking at her too.

"Oh it's nothing really!" Sam said quickly.

"O-kay then..." the teacher said, then turning to the class and resumed the lesson.

Sam slumped back in her seat. _That. Was close..._

The school day came to a close, and the Phantom gang met up at the front of the school.

"Shall we?" Danny asked his friends.

Tuck and Sam looked at each other and nodded, then faced Danny.

"We shall," they said in unison.

Danny's midsection produced a white orb with a blue, ghastly aura. Then the orb burst into a large ring that surrounded him on all sides. The ring split in two twin rings, one going to the midsection up and the other: the midsection and down. And in between, the transition from human to ghost was taking place. Danny's street clothes became a black and white, fitted jumpsuit that sported a logo that had 3 points on one side, an outline of a D then in the negative space, a P.

Danny Fenton had become Danny Phantom.

He flew up in the air five feet above his friend's heads.

"Ready?" Phantom called.

Tucker and Sam were getting some cardboard cut outs of ghosts out of their respective backpacks.

"Set," Danny warned his friends.

Sam was in a Frisbee-throwing position, waiting for Danny to say "go".

"GO!" Danny called.

Sam threw 10 cardboard cutouts in front of the ghost boy. Danny blasted each of the cardboard ghosts with the greatest of ease, then turned to Sam.

"Can't you do better than that?" Danny taunted.

Sam just grunted and threw 15 cardboard ghosts at Danny really fast and hard.

Danny noticed this and got only 13 out of them.

The practice went on for about two and a half more hours. Throwing, blasting, throwing, blasting.

Soon the two grew very tired and weak. Tucker, rested and well, was calculating Danny's results.

He went over to the two and spoke.

"Good work, Danny. You up-ed your reaction time by 0.5 seconds! At this rate you'll be ready for anything!" Tucker reported.

"That's great, Tuck. But now, I have a ton of homework to do and resting to catch up on," Danny said, getting to his feet.

But as Danny dusted himself off, another attack raged through his body, this time only fiercer, sharper...

Deadlier.

His friends rushed to his side, trying to help. Danny shoved them away.

"No, guys. I can handle this!" Danny strained. He was reduced to his knees.

"Are you sure? You look like a bomb exploded inside of you!" Sam said, resisting contact.

"I'm sure I'm sure, ok, Sam?" Danny said, struggling to his feet. "I'll be fine..."

"Alright Danny, but still I think you need medical attention..." Tucker explained as Danny rose to his feet.

"I'll be.." Danny gasped. "Fine."

Danny got up and started walking home. The pin-like shocks were mercilessly poking at his skin, a little too much for Danny to handle. Danny felt lightheaded from all the pain and physical and mental stress, and after fifteen seconds of those energy-draining steps, he collapsed on the concrete sidewalk.

"DANNY!" said Tucker and Sam running up to him.

Sam peered at the pained face of the man she loved. She hated seeing him like this. Strained, pressured, trying to keep his grades up and not to mention ghost fighting almost every night.

She felt sorry for the ghost boy. Must be tough living like he is. Wonder how he pulls off his double life being a ghost superhero and a regular school kid.

She shook Danny a bit.

No response.

Sam shook harder and said his name.

Still no response.

Sam gasped.

"Tucker! Danny's unconscious. We need to get him to a hospital," Sam said, worriedly.

Tucker whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Soon an ambulance showed up, and the team of doctors and nurses put him on a stretcher.

Tucker and Sam came along for the ride.

_Don't worry, Danny. We'll get to the bottom of this..._ Sam thought.

And in the sky was a brilliant red-ruby sun shining down upon the ambulance. It's rays so proud, so strong penetrating the earth's surface.

A red sun. Always a good omen...

WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! Another chappie done. Well, you know the drill!

Reviews and comments and even critique are welcome. Flames ignored.

Have a nice enter time of day here!


	3. Panic Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

Plus I've labeled this chapter RAYOR (Read At Your Own Risk) and rated a solid PG rating.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Panic Attack

It was around nine at night and Danny was back in the hospital, recovering from the brutal attack. He was still unconscious, but responding well.

Sam and Tucker, sitting on the chairs provided in the room, just stared at their friend like this.

"I don't know how much more he can take, Tuck. With these attacks and all, I'm afraid he'll get killed," Sam said, glimpsing at her gently clasped hands in her lap.

"I don't know either. By the sound of that dream he told us last night, I think that Phantom's trying to separate from Danny," Tucker concluded. "And these attacks come from no where. Like from thin air. It's the only possible conclusion."

"Good theory…" Sam mused, looking at the ghost boy in front of her.

She got up from her seat and walked over to get a better look of her friend.

Danny's face had gotten noticeably paler, ghost-like in fact. His skin has gotten a bit cooler to the touch. Sam almost thought for a second Danny had died. But 'No, no. Danny can't die. He's strong, he's courageous, he'll get through this. He has to protect his town, his friends and family' rang and rang and rang in her head for what seemed like forever.

"He can't die… He just… can't…" Sam whispered, getting teary-eyed. She laid a hand on the boy's forehead.

It was warm. A small difference, but it was warm. Sam smiled.

_Sometimes I wish I could just go inside his head and hear his thoughts…_ Sam thought, running her hand through his hair. _But we can't have everything, can we?_

Inside Danny's mind, the portal separating the ghost from the human was just hanging on by a thread.

"Just a few hours more, then I'll be free," Phantom mused, floating in his little confinement chamber where he stayed when he wasn't needed. "Just a few hours more…"

Just then, human Danny appeared on the other side of the portal.

"Why?" he said.

Phantom took notice. He flew over to meet his human counterpart.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Phantom said, innocently.

"Drop the innocent act, Phantom. You know what I said…" Daniel said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why, you ask?" the ghost mused, acquiring a sitting position. "Well, it's because of you."

"What do you mean?" Danny said, perking up.

"Oh for the love of Pete, Danny, do I have to spell it out for you? Five words. I. Don't. Need. You. Anymore." Phantom explained. "All this time, I've been ready to separate from my humanity once and for all. Now that chance and opportunity has come… Once, this thing is completely destroyed-" Phantom paused to tap the portal. "-Which will be soon- I will be free from you once and for all."

"What will you do once you're free from me?" Danny asked.

"Since when do I need permission from you, a HUMAN, in fact, to do what I please?" Phantom challenged.

"I want you to NOT be a burden on MY town, Phantom. And don't think for a minute that you'll get away with whatever you're planning, got it? I have my eye on you," Danny said, narrowing his gaze on the ghost.

"Oh, of course, I won't be a burden, Daniel. You have my word. I only exist to help and to serve people who need it…" Phantom said, trying to sound believable.

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You have my word." Phantom mused.

"Good. But if you don't live up to your word, I'll whip you so hard you won't know what hit you…" Danny warned, and then walked away.

"Oh I will…" Phantom said, turning away from the portal with a smirk on his face. "Now it's just a matter of time…"

Back in the real world, Danny slowly but surely came back to his senses. His hearing was the first to come back. He heard the sound of confused and worried voices, the exact words were undecipherable. Next, his sense of feeling. His internal temperature rose to a perfect 98.6 degrees, but this rapidly increasing temperature caused a pins and needles sensation, but it lasted only a few seconds. Next, his sight returned. His eyes fluttered open. His vision was still vague, but his eyes corrected themselves. He stared at the bare, white ceiling for a few minutes as his strength returned gradually. Danny's hearing improved, now he could register the Slurvian-style words.

Danny groaned.

Sam and Tucker took notice and rushed to each side of the bed.

"Danny?" they asked. "Are you ok?"

Danny gave an obvious look.

"Sorry, standard question…" returned Sam.

Danny sat up a small bit and looked at his hands. Then he clenched them and once more reopened them. He raised both arms above his head and stretched them out.

"Wow. I feel a lot better…" Danny said.

"Well, of course you do. You've been asleep for 3 hours," regarded Tucker, returning to his seat. "Anything strange you'd like to share?"

"Only that Phantom is starting to act just like Vlad…" he reported.

"VLAD?" the two friends exclaimed.

"Yep, and then he said he'll be free in a couple of hours. It's kinda making me nervous…" Danny said.

"So Tucker was right… Phantom IS trying to separate from you. I didn't even think that could actually happen!" Sam commented, turning her head slightly towards the brown-skinned individual.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"I said earlier while you were still asleep a theory of mine… I stated that I think that Phantom's trying to separate from you," Tucker explained. "It was the only possible conclusion."

"Oh…" cooed Danny, sitting back a bit.

Silence befell the room until Tucker took a peek at the clock.

"Whoa! It's almost 10! I'm pushing curfew! See ya, Danny!" Tucker said, running out the door.

Sam took a few steps away from Danny.

"Uh… yeah, I better go too. See you in the morning!" Sam said rather quickly, then followed Tucker's suit.

Danny was alone in the room again. He sighed.

"Oh well, that was interesting…" Danny said.

Danny sighed and lay back in the bed.

"Better get to bed, then…" he sighed.

Then he laid on his side and shut his eyes.

Silence befell the room, the moon full and hanging gracefully in the navy blue sky.

There was peace. Pure, undisturbed peace.

It went on like this till the morning. A brilliant red sun peeked over the mountains in the distance as if playing peek-a-boo with Amity Park. Then the sun rose more and more.

Not soon after the sun stopped playing its game, the rays it radiated reached the room that Danny was in, scaring the shadows that had blanketed the room into hiding.

Danny woke up swiftly and abruptly, like any school day morning.

Danny opened his eyes and groaned.

"Oh well, at least today's Thursday…" he stated.

A nurse poked her head in the door.

"Oh. You're up!" the nurse said, cheerily.

"What? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he questioned.

"Good. You're free to go once you feel you can stand and walk again," stated the nurse and then disappeared from the door.

Danny positioned himself on his back and pushed himself up with his elbows.

But then he was suddenly reduced to the hospital bed.

Razor sharp knife-like pins and needles invaded his skin again, this time only millimeters from the surface of the skin.

Danny felt like he was going to bleed, and if that didn't happen, die.

Danny grimaced and succumbed to the searing pain and agony.

It went on like this for a full 5 minutes then the attack stopped suddenly.

Danny opened his eyes and relaxed.

"Wow…" he said. "That was weird…"

He pushed himself up again, this time without any difficulty.

He jumped off the bed and grabbed his backpack, then set off for school.

It was lunchtime when he arrived, and the cafeteria was filled to the brim with gossiping, laughing, and shouting.

Sam spotted Danny looking bewildered like a freshman on the first day of high school.

She walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hey, feel any better?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, to say the least. I think I can make it through the day," Danny stated.

"That's good… but be on your guard. You'll never know when there's gonna be another attack…" Sam said.

"I'll be fine, Sam," Danny comforted, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder then removed it.

Danny walked off to his locker, leaving Sam. She sighed and returned to her seat.

The day lagged on and on and on as if torturing the students, mercilessly.

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, hours became an eternity.

Danny was beginning wonder if Clockwork was messing with the clocks.

Finally Danny made it through the day all honky-dory, as did his friends Tucker and Sam.

They departed the school around four in the afternoon. The trio were talking about their days.

"And then Lancer just scolds me because I didn't do my homework! Now I have a century's worth of homework in my backpack…" Danny said.

"Aww…" Sam mused.

Danny and his friends rounded the corner to his home, and clouds gathered as if out of no where and it began to rain.

Sam looked up and took notice.

"Wow, the forecast didn't call for rain until next week…" the goth stated.

The trio ran into Danny's house but on the steps, Danny began to feel strange.

The portal inside had been destroyed.

Phantom, smirking, turned intangible and flew straight through the portal.

At this moment in time, Danny's soul was being divided in half.

Painfully slow. Like a precision laser cutting through live, human skin.

Danny was splitting in half.

His two friends screamed his name, and Danny was clinching onto his heart, writhing on the concrete sidewalk.

"Danny? Danny? Can you hear me? What's happening?" Sam said, gently shaking his shoulders.

Danny screamed in agony, he wanted this pain to stop.

Phantom's head appeared out of Danny's shoulder blades like a science experiment gone horribly wrong.

Danny writhed some more, his skin was burning like fire was dancing upon him, needles were piercing his skin, seemingly secreting poison.

A minute passed, Sam and Tucker were just staring at their friend, crying. There was nothing they could do to help him.

Helpless. Needless. Hopeless.

A minute and a half, Phantom had his whole torso sticking out of his back. Danny let out a ear-piercing scream loud enough for the whole world to hear his pain and suffering.

His skin burning, even bleeding slightly. Long, nice inch needles were slowly piercing his flesh.

Yet, only his friends could hear it. Just two people.

Just. Two.

Coming up on 4 minutes, Phantom was almost free. One inch, two inches…

Danny let out one last scream, carrying enough energy to release his ghost side.

Then, dead silence. Cold, eerie.

Only the patter of the rain was heard.

Danny lay on the concrete, unmoving.

Like a corpse at a crime scene.

Sam ran over to her friend, crying. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Danny? Danny? Can you hear me? Say something! Please?" Sam asked.

Tucker just cried.

"Danny?" he said. "Hello? The box ghost is here. Time to go… Danny?"

Danny didn't respond to any of his friends.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled, hugging him tightly. "No…"

The rain was the only reply she got…

-------------------------------------------------------

Poor Danny! cries Curse my fingers! How dare they hurt Danny!

Where did Phantom go? Will Danny survive? Will I stop talking?

Tune in next chappie to find out!


	4. Realizations

Hello everyone! I have the fourth chappie right here! And this one's gonna be a doozy. Plus I've thought of a good plot twist so keep your eye out for that!

Here we go!

Chapter Four: Realizations

The patter of the rain continued on as Sam and Tucker entered Danny's house and put him to bed.

The sky was weeping. Weeping for Danny.

With their faces red from crying, the two friends laid him on his bed. They stood back, looked at their torn friend, then at each other.

Now, time could only tell if Danny would survive the aftershocks that plagued him for such a long time.

But, if human Danny is here, then, where did Phantom run off to?

A question that would be answered later. Time revealed everything when it came to the right time for it to be known.

Sam and Tucker glanced at the boy once more. They wanted to help him, but there was nothing they could do but sit and wait.

One of the most torturous, most agonizing thing to do. But they had no choice.

At this moment and beyond, it was Danny's battle now. His, and his alone.

The goth and techno geek left the room. Tucker took one last glance, then closed the door.

"I hope he'll be alright…" Sam said.

"It's Danny, Sam. I know he'll be alright," Tucker assured.

"Tucker, are you blind? Danny was almost killed! By his ghost half nonetheless! How can you be calm at a time like this?" Sam questioned.

"Chill dude! We'll go home and check up on him in the morning. Then you can worry. Deal?" Tucker said.

"Fine, but you better be right. It IS Danny after all..." Sam said.

The two semi-smiled and headed out the door. They bid each other good bye and separated and set their courses to their respective homes, where it was safe and warm.

There they could take the weight of their concern for Danny off of their minds and relax.

One hour quickly turned into two, then three, then four.

Midnight came, and neither of the two could sleep a wink.

"I got to go see Danny," the two said.

Dressed in a black raincoat and an umbrella to match, Sam escaped out the window and stole to Danny's house.

And on the other end of town, Tucker snuck downstairs and slipped out the door unnoticed.

The two walked to Danny's house, and once they got there, they bumped into each other.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," Sam said, getting up and noticed her friend. "Oh, Tucker! I'm so sorry! I-"

"Wasn't looking I know..." Tucker finished. "Worried about him?"

"Guilty as charged..." Sam said. "I can't stop thinking about him."

"Me neither," Tucker said. "Let's have a looksee shall we?"

Sam nodded and turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

"What kind of idiot would leave the front door wide open?" Sam said.

"Mr. Fenton, apparently... look," Tucker said, pointing to a large mound on the couch.

That was Jack Fenton, hunched over a new Fenton invention and sleeping. His snores echoed throughout the house. The light of a TV was on; the volume was barely a whisper.

Sam quietly ran over and turned the TV off.

The darkness quickly replaced the light, and an eerie essence filled the room.

Sam looked over to Tucker and he pointed to the stairs, and then gestured her to come with him.

Swiftly and quietly, they made their way to Danny's room. Tucker turned the doorknob.

It was locked. Tucker tried again.

The doorknob was bluntly resistant, Tucker became impatient.

Sam stepped in and took a metal paper clip she recovered from her skirt pocket, molded it in a certain way, and felt for a small hole in the doorknob.

She found it, and stuck the paperclip into the hole and felt around for a metal plate. Then she pressed the metal plate and the knob released the lock.

"Try it now," she whispered.

Tucker grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and swung the door open.

The two ran in and rushed to the bed.

Then a shock.

"Danny's gone," Sam whispered.

"What? That can't be." Tucker rejected, then he lifted the covers and a note was revealed to be underneath it.

Sam picked it up and opened it, and began to read:

_To Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker and Sam,_

_I've escaped to find Phantom. Just to make sure he keeps his promise. I'll be back by morning. Don't try and look for me, I have to do this on my own._

_-Danny_

"Danny's run away?" Tucker said.

"No, idiot. He's gone to search for Phantom. We gotta help him," said Sam.

"But Danny said not to. He's gotta do it on his own." Tucker said.

"But—" Sam interrupted.

"But nothing, Sam. He'll be back in the morning," Tucker reinforced.

Sam irritably sighed. "Ok, fine."

Tucker and Sam quietly stuck downstairs, being careful not to wake up Jack.

"It's nearly 1:30 AM, do you think it's a bit strange?" Sam began.

"What's strange?" Tucker questioned.

"That Danny would go off in the middle of the night just to find Phantom. That doesn't sound like Danny to me..." Sam concluded.

"Like I said, he'll be back in the morning, now stop worrying!" Tucker said.

Sam irritably sighed once again, and opened the door.

Tucker entered the damp outdoors, followed by Sam.

With a quiet thud, the door shut.

The two parted ways without a word.

The night went on and on and on, soon daybreak came. The dew upon the grass and trees sparkled as rays of light from the sun shone upon it.

The day was picture perfect.

Sam arrived at school on that Friday morning, patiently awaiting Tucker or Danny to show up.

8: 25 the clock showed, Sam grew anxious.

"Come on, let someone show up!" Sam said.

Just then, the bus Danny and Tucker rode parked at the bus circle and students began to file out.

Tucker appeared, soon followed by a couple other students. Then, Sam sighed.

"At least Tucker's here. Now, where's Danny?" she said to herself.

Few more students, time stood still for Sam.

Then miraculously, a very tired Danny Fenton came out.

Sam gasped.

"Yes! He's here!" she squealed.

Tucker stood by Sam and Danny caught up with them.

"Danny, you look tired. What did you do last night?" Sam inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I went to search for Phantom, no luck," he spilled. His friends weren't surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"Danny, you made me and Tucker worried sick last night, don't do that again," Sam said.

"How did-?" Danny said.

"Your note you left on the bed," Tucker explained.

"Oh..." Danny said.

The trio walked to their first classes.

Leaving this story only beginning to unfold...

-------------------------------------------------

Oh goshies, another chappie done. Well, Danny's in search of Phantom and Sam's worried sick about him. Do I feel tension? To find out, read the next chappie of Rejection!


	5. Operation: Find Phantom

Thankies to all who reviewed! Love ya all!

Disclaimer: Do I look like the kinda girl who would like up a show like this? No? Good. Cuz I don't.

Chapter Five: Operation: Find Phantom

The trio walked to their first classes with somewhat high spirits on account that it was a Friday. Starting at 3:30, they wouldn't have to care about school for 2 whole days!

But that freedom void was quickly filled with the search of Phantom. So much for freedom.

It was 4th period in a flash, which was Danny's World History and Geography class, Tucker's Computer class, and Sam's Algebra class.

Danny was having a hard time his final project that was on the Cuban Missile Crisis, so he went to Valerie for some help.

"Hey Val, was it Khrushchev that was outraged when Kennedy dropped a Hydrogen bomb on Johnston's Island? Or was that Castro?" Danny asked.

Valerie turned around.

"It was Khrushchev. You need help with something?" Valerie said.

"Oh. I was having a hard time remembering who's who and what goes with what…" Danny said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Haha… Danny, that's why we have internet now, so you can look it up…" Val said.

"Anyways thanks Valerie…" Danny said walking away.

As he was returning to his seat, a loud bomb-like explosion was heard, and someone screamed.

Danny ran outside the room to take a look.

"Oh great… HIM…" he spilled.

In the smoke, Danny could see the outline of a short figure, clad in a blue skin and overalls.

"Didn't I tell you to STAY in the Ghost Zone?" Danny said annoyingly.

"Aha! It is he, who will finally taste the utter defeat from my corrugated cardboard vengeance!" said an all-too-familiar voice.

"And that's supposed to scare me? Seriously dude, get another hobby…" Danny said, unphased. "Let's get this over with."

Then Danny realized that he couldn't go ghost anymore. Of all the times in his short, 14 year old life, THIS had to be the time Phantom had to go all evil and separate from him.

Great.

But then again, it was kinda his fault too in a way.

Then, in a burst of white light, Phantom swooped in, trapped the Box Ghost in the Fenton Thermos, and capped it.

"Hey there, Phantom! Helping out, I see?" Danny said.

Phantom scoffed. "I only did it was because I promised you I would. Now that's done, I can return to what really matters."

With that, he tossed the thermos over and flew away as fast as he came in.

Tucker and Sam showed up soon after.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Three guesses…" Danny said.

"Box Ghost…" the two said in unison.

"How did you-?" Sam asked.

"Phantom came in and caught him for me. Then he said something that he only did it because he promised me and then something about him returning to what really matters…" Danny said.

"What really matters?" Tucker said. "What does Phantom have in that head of his?"

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out." Danny said.

Then Mr. Pearson yelled from the history class, "DANNY! Get back in here!"

Danny grimaced.

"See ya after school, kay?" Danny said.

"Kay," The two said, and returned to their respective classes.

Danny looked up at the ceiling were Phantom escaped through, and then at the thermos.

"What are you up to?" Danny said, then walked to his class.

5th period, 6th period, and 7th period… Gone in a flash.

The bell rang promptly at three-thirty signaling the ending of the school day.

A crowd of people ran out the door, followed by Danny, Tucker, and Sam casually walking out.

"Anyone free this weekend?" Danny asked, still looking at the thermos Phantom tossed him.

"If it gets me out of going to this dumb retreat my parents are taking me too, I'm all in," Sam said.

"Retreat? What kind of retreat?" Tucker asked.

"Like those day spa retreats with sunshine and bright, primary colors," Sam said. "It will be a nightmare."

"What about you?" Danny said, looking in Tucker's direction.

"I'm free if that's what you're looking for…" Tucker said.

"Ok, guys. Tomorrow, 9 in the morning, my basement. Eat breakfast before you come. We're going to look for Phantom and see what he's up to," Danny said.

"Why do you think he's in the Ghost Zone?" Tucker said.

"Think about it for a second…" Sam said.

Tucker thought about it, then scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, silly me…" Tucker said.

"Hey Fen-Toad!" said a person all-too-known.

Dash Baxter walked up behind Danny and flicked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" said Danny, then turned to face Dash. "What do you want, Dash?"

Danny's expression was far from pleased.

"You're long past due for your daily wailing… I suggest you make up for it," Dash said, punching a fist in his other hand.

"Like I have the time…" Danny said. "See ya Monday, Dash."

Then Danny walked away from his friends, then his friends followed.

"On the count of three, run," Danny said.

Dash got red as a cherry tomato and not the embarrassed red.

"FENTON!" Dash said, then ran after the boy.

"THREE!" Danny said, and then ran like his life depended on it.

Then again, it did.

Oh, the irony…

Dash quickly ran out of energy by the third block, which is good. Or bad. Depending on how you look at it.

The trio met up at Danny's house within a five minute window. Sam turned the knob.

Only to be covered in ecto-glob the second she stepped into the den.

"Oh! Sam! Sorry!" Jack said, pointing a new invention at the girl.

"Oh, it's nothing! This is a lot better than what I get when I get home…" Sam said.

"Anyway, this is the Spectral Shooter!" Jack said, displaying the new invention. "I worked all night getting it to work right, and now it DOES! HAHA!"

"What does it do exactly?" Tucker asked.

"It's supposed to shoot ectoplasm at the ghost and immobilize it, but they're no ghosts around, so I can't test it." Jack said, a bit depressed.

"Don't worry Dad, you'll get you're chance," Danny commented, then motioned for his friends to go upstairs.

They did and set their backpacks on the floor.

The three began to chart out a course of action to find Phantom.

"Ok, Tucker, your job is to survey the Walker's prison area, Sam, you get the northern quarter. I'll get Doorway Alley. Then we'll search the Desolate Area and meet up there. Get it?" Danny said pointing out the areas with a small metal pointer he borrowed from his sister.

"Got it," Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"Good. Tomorrow, 9, my basement. We're going to find Phantom. Let "Operation: Find Phantom" begin."

"Yeah!" the other two said.

And the deal was sealed with a high five.

----------------

Wahoo… another chappie done!

Will they find Phantom? What villainous plot has Phantom cooked up?

Stay tuned to find out!


	6. Phantom's Plan

Welp, I'm really bored in Summer health class enough to actually type up the sixth chapter! Heh… Thanks to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom in any way, shape or form. HAIL BUTCH HARTMAN AND HIS MIGHTY POWERS!

AND SAVE DANNY WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! But I do own the Spectral Shooter.

Now, on to the next chappie!

Chapter Six: Phantom's Plan

A quick jump out of the bed and change of clothes was what Danny least wanted to do on a Saturday morning. But, he had to or else Phantom would have more time to cook up any evil plot he might be serving. Danny was gonna make sure that dish was burnt beyond all recognition.

Danny then forced himself downstairs to eat some breakfast, and paned his head to his left to find Jazz already awake and watching TV.

"Morning, Danny," Jazz said, cheerily. She gestured him to have a seat next to her.

"No thanks, I have work to do," Danny answered, then looked at the TV screen playing some kind of cartoon. "Saturday morning cartoons?"

"It's important to hug your inner child Danny. Keeps the mind young!" Jazz said, taking the remote and turning down the volume.

"Whatever…" Danny responded and stepped out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Danny looked into the cupboard and took out a box of cereal and a bowl. Then he retrieved a spoon from the drawer to the right of him, and took it all to the table. Then he looked in the fridge and searched for the milk carton.

"There you are," Danny said as he grabbed the carton which was next to the emergency ham. Shutting the door, he coughed. "Dad really needs to get rid of that ham…"

He strolled over to the table and set the milk down, pulled out a chair and sat in it.

Then Danny poured the dry cereal in the bowl, and opened the milk carton and poured the contents into the bowl. Then he took the spoon and ate.

Danny's stomach wasn't exactly used to getting food in the morning, especially after waking up so early. It kind of went "Eh…" and turned to make room for the food.

Danny started to perk up a small bit and cocked his head to one side to look at the clock hanging on the wall.

"8:30…" Danny groaned. "Sam and Tucker should be getting here soon."

Then, he paned his head the other way to look out the window. It was cloudy and almost looked like it would start pouring any second now.

Danny raised himself to his feet and took his empty bowl and spoon to the kitchen sink and placed them in there. Then he put the milk away and then followed by the box of cereal.

Then there was a knock at the door. Danny walked over and saw Sam and Tucker waiting for him.

"Hey guys, glad you could come," Danny said.

"No prob," Tucker said, stepping in the house.

"Danny, you still look half asleep. What time did you go to sleep last night?" Sam asked.

"That's because I am and I went to bed around 10…" Danny answered.

"Figures…" Tucker said. "I was so excited last night I couldn't sleep."

"My parents forced me up with bright colored dresses that had floral prints on them," Sam groaned. "Almost made me gag…"

Jazz peeked around the corner and saw the 2 arrivals.

"Hey, Sam and Tucker. Why are you here so early?" Jazz said.

"Erm…" Sam said, then Danny cut in.

"Private business, Jazz. Nothing to get concerned about."

"Oh ok…" Jazz said, returning to her program.

Danny sighed and gestured them downstairs where the Spector Speeder was waiting.

They each grabbed their set of Fenton Phones and they climbed into the Speeder.

"Wait," Danny said. "I have to get something."

Danny quickly climbed out of the Speeder, grabbed the Spectral Shooter, and climbed back in.

"Now we can go," Danny said and Tucker activated the rockets.

The door to the Ghost Zone was opened, and the Speeder took the invite full force, and soon the trio found themselves in the heartless, lifeless intensity that was the Ghost Zone.

Danny reached under the dash and felt along the bottom as if looking for something.

He soon came across a button that would split the entire Speeder into three separate pods.

Danny smiled and pressed it.

With a Magic School Bus –type movement, the Speeder separated into 3 different pods.

"Everyone alright?" Danny cued.

"We're good!" Sam and Tucker said.

"Ok, search your area as well as you possibly can and call if you found something. Ok?" Danny said.

The trio nodded and took off en route to their respective, assigned places.

Danny found himself in Doorway Alley in no time and searched around every nook and cranny he could get his hands on, but came up with nothing.

Danny grew frustrated.

Over on Sam's end in the northern region, her purple eyes never lost a little detail or overlooked a single rock.

Over on a plateau, Sam found a round-like object, appearing as if it were a land mine, and the DP symbol on the red button.

Sam became insanely curious and pressed a button that was a little to the left of her and a metallic arm produced from the bottom of the pod.

Sam moved it over to the land mine-like object, and gently tapped it on the top.

Silence. For what seemed like an eternity.

"Hmm… Guys," Sam said, her lavender glare never leaving the object.

"What that, Sam?" Danny said, trying to left up a rock.

"I think I found something. It looks like a land mine with the same symbol on your jumpsuit on top," Sam reported.

"Strange… pick it up and put it in a safe place until the rendezvous point, Sam. I'll take a look at it," Danny said.

"Kay," Sam said and disconnected. The metallic arm scooped up the object and placed it in a safe place within the pod.

2… 3… 4 hours passed and everyone was just about ready to give up on the whole thing.

"Ok guys, time to meet up," Danny said.

Another 20 minutes and the trio were back together again both literally and figuratively.

"Anything, Tucker?" Danny asked.

Tucker shook his head no and displayed a disappointed face.

"That's ok, Tuck. Happens to the best of us," Danny said.

"Then what happens to the worst of us?" Tucker asked. A question not even worthy of the time or thought.

Sam retrieved the land mine-like object from the back of the Speeder, and placed it in Danny's hands.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Phantom's plan," Sam said.

"Good work," Danny said, then looked at the strange object, twisting and turning it like a child would with a toy, and then he flipped it over.

Then the object took a mind of its own and started to shake vigorously in Danny's hands.

"What the-" Danny said, then the device flew out of Danny's hands and planted itself on Danny's chest with a force so strong it knocked him over on his back.

Danny's hands instinctively rose to his chest and gripped the device and tried to yank it off.

It didn't budge. Not a little bit.

"Danny, Danny, Danny…" said a sinister voice, coming from above.

"Phantom!" Danny said surprised.

"You are correct, sir!" Phantom assured. "It seems that your fate has dealt itself right into my hand, Danny. What a pity…"

"What is this thing?" Sam asked, helping to get the object off.

"Try to your heart's content, that device will not pry free of its target. Might as well forget it…" Phantom scoffed.

Tucker slipped away and grabbed the Spectral Shooter from the back of the Speeder, and then aimed it at Phantom.

"Get that thing off of Danny NOW, Phantom, or you're fish food," Tucker warned.

Phantom's rose colored eyes took the threat without a grain of salt.

"Really? You really think I would take that thing off of him? Wish I could, but I won't." Phantom said, pleased of what he's done.

Tucker aimed the new invention at Phantom and pulled the trigger.

A glob of sticky ecto-goo shot itself from the barrel of the gun, and lounged itself at Phantom, who turned intangible at the last second, allowing the goo to harmlessly pass through and stick itself onto a stray plateau.

Phantom laughed a little bit at the pathetic attempt to put him away for good.

"That all you got?" Phantom said. "Let me show you how a real shot should look like!"

Phantom made an ectobeam and fired it dead on Tucker.

Danny grabbed Tucker and pulled him out of harm's way. The beam dissipated along with Phantom's patience.

"I'll leave you with a little something:

My work here is done  
But I'm not the only one  
The device you see  
It will not free

It will go away  
After a boom  
But with a life  
It will loom"

Phantom then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Danny gave up on trying to get the thing to pry away, and just looked at it.

Then the device slowly sank into his skin, and lodged itself just below the surface.

"And let's not forget this lovely feature to it…" Sam said sarcastically. "Wonder what Phantom meant by that poem."

Danny repeated the poem.

"Hmm. My work here is done… But I'm not the only one…" Danny mused. "Could mean that there's more to come. More ghost attacks."

Sam repeated the next two lines.

"The device you see, it will not free," Sam mused. "That device won't come off…"

"It will go away, after a boom…" Tucker said. "That means…"

"THAT THING IS A BOMB!" Sam and Tucker said staring at the device.

"But with a life, it will loom," Danny whispered.

Then he turned to his friends who were on the brink of crying.

"Phantom's trying to kill me…

That's what his plan is all along…"

Phew! Another chappie done.

Will Danny survive the bomb? Will he get it off of him in time? Tune in next time to find out!


	7. Careful, Danny!

Sorry for not updating in a while. Dang writer's block. shakes head I hate it when I get that. But, now I'm passed that and let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom in any way, shape or form. Only thing I own is the Spectral Shooter.

Chapter 7: Careful, Danny!

A puddle of tears and hugs surrounded Danny as he broke the news that Phantom implanted a bomb in his chest. Danny couldn't help but cry himself, he was just about as useless as a dirty rag ripped to shreds. Ripped thread by thread by the razor sharp letters that made the one sentence he dreaded to say again.

"Phantom's trying to kill me… That's what his plan is all along…"

Each letter of those two sentences dripping with the essence of despair, hopelessness, uselessness, and most importantly… the essence of imminent death.

And Phantom didn't even have sympathy. That's low. Especially for someone Danny trusted with half of his life.

He deserved no mercy. No relent. Absolutely nothing.

But… how do you kill a ghost?

The question that stayed on Danny's mind as his friends cried on his sopping wet shoulder.

"Come on… It's useless to stay here any more. Team Phantom out…" Danny said.

His friends didn't even budge.

"Guys, I'm still here. I'm still alive. You're crying like I've alright lost and died… Cheer up. We still have time to get Phantom back!" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"But Danny… Phantom has the trigger… He could set off the bomb at any time…" Sam managed to get out between sobs.

"He hasn't now, right? Come on! Am I the only one with any hope?" Danny said.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, then at Danny's smile. They let off of his shirt and walked to the Specter Speeder.

Danny grabbed the Spectral Shooter, climbed in the Specter Speeder and returned to Earth.

They arrived in Danny's basement in less than 10 minutes. The trio was a bit still teary-eyed.

Danny glanced at the clock. 3:30 PM was light up in the LED display.

"Anyone hungry? I'm starving…" Danny said.

"Food? Where?" Tucker said, throwing his head from left to right forcefully, tongue out.

Sam and Tucker laughed.

"Oh Tuck… At the moment you hear the word "food" you act like a dog…" Sam said.

"And that's wrong, because...?" Tucker said, returning to human mode.

"I'm just teasing… I wasn't serious. Lighten up," Sam said with a smile.

Tucker still displayed a pout.

The three friends made it up the stairs in content spirits.

Commotion was permeating throughout the house, the source was the kitchen.

Danny and company took a peek at what was going on, and what a surprise…

Jazz is cooking. Ham. Very badly.

"Hey Jazz!" the trio said in unison.

"Hey guys. How'd the trip go?" Jazz said with her usual cheer.

Then the room fell silent. Jazz grew concerned.

"Guys… what happened?" Jazz asked.

Sam and Tucker switched glances to look at Danny.

Danny sighed.

"Do you really want the truth?" Danny said simply. "And do you swear not tell Mom or Dad?"

Jazz had a bad feeling raise from the back of her head.

"Yes, and yes…" she said.

"Then put down the pig and sit down…" Danny said.

Jazz set down the pork and took a seat in the living room.

"Tell me everything that happened… I want to know…" Jazz said.

Danny looked like he was about to commit a murder.

"Well… it goes kinda like this…" Danny said.

Danny went on to explain how Phantom separated from him, started to turn evil, and implanted a bomb in his chest. Jazz couldn't believe it.

Her little brother was a walking bomb. She couldn't help but cry.

"OH DANNY!" Jazz said, reaching and hugging him tightly. Her tears dropped on Danny's head.

Danny thought he might get a shower from his sister soon if he didn't do something quick.

"But Jazz, I'm still alive. I'm still breathing, I haven't lost yet! Will you people cheer up? I'm still here. There's still time…" Danny said.

Then a click in his mind.

Time… time… time… CLOCKWORK! Maybe he'll help!

20 minutes later…

"No, I will NOT help…" Clockwork said.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were in Ghost Zone once more at Clockwork's Tower.

Clockwork looked at the trio with a stern "NO and that's final" face.

"But we need to figure out when Phantom is gonna set off the bomb so we can be prepared! Please?" Sam said.

"Be prepared for what?" Clockwork asked.

The trio didn't say a thing. But Danny forced himself to talk.

"So we can catch Phantom off guard and confine him before he makes me into a human bomb…" Danny said. "That's what…"

Clockwork was still reluctant, but his barrier was falling. He sighed irritably.

"Fine… Only because you insist on learning the hard way," Clockwork said.

The trio perked up and smiled at the generous ghost.

"Thank you, Clockwork… It means a lot…" Sam said.

Clockwork smiled and waved his scepter and the portal to the left of him formed a picture of the Ghost Zone.

The trio smiled and entered the portal.

And what they encountered was nothing of what they were expecting…

THE END

Another chappie down! Hehe! Now, off to band camp I go!


	8. Preparations

I thought it was about time that I updated. School is cruel… hehe. Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

Chapter Eight: Preparations

Danny, Sam and Tucker stepped through the portal and found themselves in the future. They didn't know exactly when, but they had a pretty good idea. The trio scanned their new surroundings, nothing much different. It was the Ghost Zone for all they knew.

"Let's go…" Danny said. The two friends nodded in agreement.

They took off, scanning the terrain for anything unusual. The silence was deafening; you could hear Danny's heartbeat pumping against the bomb.

Then, a shrill scream at 11 o' clock. Danny's heartbeat increased from 70 to 100 in 2 seconds.

Danny took off in the direction, his friends close behind. Few minutes later, They were on a plateau off to the side of where the action was.

They couldn't believe it.

Phantom was holding Danny by the throat. Like he was suffocating him. But, why?

"There's no escape from my grasp now, Danny. Abandon all hope. You're finished," Phantom hissed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Danny said.

Sam and Tucker tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Danny snuck up behind Phantom and gave him a nice punch to the neck, causing Phantom to let go of Daniel.

"Who was that?" Daniel said.

Phantom fell to his knees, semi-conscious. Danny smiled.

"That was me," he said, crossing his arms.

"Woah… another me… Lemme guess… Clockwork?" Daniel said.

"Yep," Danny said.

Sam and Tucker flew over.

"Woah, two Danny's… so, which is which?" Sam said.

"I'm present Danny," Danny said.

"I'm future," Daniel said.

"Ok, now we got that settled, how far are we in the future?" Tucker said.

"Today's June 26…" Daniel said.

"Ok… subtract that by our date, which evens out to 2 weeks difference," Tucker calculated.

"Alright… 2 weeks. Anything else you'd like to tell us?" Danny said.

Daniel thought about it for a sec.

"Stay away from Dash… he failed another spelling test…" he said.

"Like I don't already," Danny laughed. "Well, I think we've accomplished our goal here. Shall we go back to the present guys?"

"I'm in," Sam said, Tucker nodded.

"Alright. Nice seeing you!" Danny said.

Daniel just smiled and waved as they flew off. Then thought about another thing.

"Maybe I should've told him that too…" he said. "Nah… he'll be as surprised as I was."

Then Daniel smiled.

Danny and crew flew back to the portal and back into the present.

"Thanks again, Clockwork…" Danny said.

Clockwork merely nodded.

They left and climbed back into the Spector Speeder and sped back to the human world.

Danny shut off the Speeder and the crew climbed out and up the stairs they went.

Jazz was preparing something in the kitchen, and raised her head to see Danny, Sam and Tucker emerge from the basement.

"Hey guys… Lunch'll be ready any minute," Jazz said with cheer.

"Awesome, Jazz! I'm starving!" Danny said.

Danny was about to run to the kitchen table when Sam placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked back to be greeted by Sam's serious face.

"Danny…" Sam protested.

"Lighten up, Sam… We can't plan on an empty stomach. Right, Tucker?" Danny said, looking off where Tucker was, but he wasn't there.

Danny panned his head to the right a bit, finding him at the table with a knife and fork in his hands and an unfolded napkin tucked in his shirt.

Danny turned to Sam with a gentle smile. Sam let go of the serious look.

"Well, I'm obviously outnumbered…" Sam regrettably said.

Danny jumped into the kitchen and took his seat, soon followed by Sam.

Jazz turned around with a tray of every kind of sandwich known to man, then walked over. She placed it on the table.

"Dig in!" she called, and everyone dove in, taking their share.

They stuffed themselves like little teddy bears… not even taking notice that a visitor was watching them the whole time.

"Pity, humans. Have food placed in front of you and you loose all sanity and start eating like a pig." Said a whispering voice. "But no matter… one of you will be gone. One less mouth to feed…"

And the whispering voice ceased and disappeared.


End file.
